the new you
by animeloverzz1222
Summary: Lucy changed,and the fairy tail members are trying to bring her back to herself,but she's transferring to the Saber Tooth guild!
1. Chapter 1

The New You

Lucy didn't talk to anyone in the guild, she grew colder and much more powerful than anyone can imagine. Despite the gift she mysteriously received she never thought of getting revenge from her old team mates for betraying her and replacing her with nothing but their old friend who almost died on a mission to save Lucy.

"Oh Lucy! Come and join us..." Cana called out all the way across the guild.

"No thanks...I have something to do... it seems you've forgotten...I don't drink..." Lucy responded.

"What's up with her lately? Doing missions all by herself... if I'm correct she's not like that..." Cana asked.

"Well she was kicked out of her team...and was replaced by lisanna...since then she became cold as Gray's ice magic" Mira answered.

"I'm really worried of Lucy-Chan...She's always doing tough missions just to pay her rent..." Levy said in a concerned tone.

"But she's doing fine..." Juvia said.

"No she's not...she's always coming back with bruises or long cuts all around her body...but the weird thing is she doesn't care about them..." Mira said.

"So you're saying Lucy is not Lucy?" Laki asked.

"no...I'm saying that Lucy became cold in the inside..." Mira said

"oooohhhh..." they said in realization.

"I'm sorry...are you by chance talking about me?" Lucy asked

"Speaking of the angel and the angel came" Lisanna quoted.

"If you're talking about angels who kill people ruthlessly and torturing them to death even if they get injured then yeah I'm an angel...If you'll excuse me I'll get a mission" Lucy said while heading for the mission board.

"Wow...Is she the same naive girl?" Gajeel asked.

"Nah...she changed just as I told you" Mira said

"Maybe changed a little too much?" Natsu said.

"Can't blame her if she became like that...she went into too much pain" Laxus said.

"Oh you're back...how was your mission?" Mira asked Laxus

"I just discovered someone's going to transfer to another guild" Laxus


	2. Chapter2: Lucy a God Slayer?

"Who?" Everyone questioned.

"None other, than the newly discovered celestial god slayer!" Laxus proclaimed

"Didn't I tell you not to let them know?" Lucy scolded.

"What?It won't hurt to let them know you're happily transferring to the Saber tooth guild" Laxus answered back

"You're right...since I'm transferring next week..." Lucy said with a smirk

"Whhaaatttttt? You're transferring?Why?" Natsu asked

"None of your concern...pay attention on your beloved Lisanna" Lucy said with an annoying tone.

"Look we know it was wrong to kick you out...but you're quitting the guild?" Gray asked

"What's so surprising?With team mates like you who wouldn't want to transfer?" Laxus asked

"Oh come on...don't feed them too much information" Lucy scolded while exiting with Laxus.

"Those two looks good together" Mira squealed

"No they don't!" Gray,Natsu,Loke and other boys yelled

"Someone's jealous" Laki said.

"Yeah...they all like Lushee" Happy said

"Oh yeah...sister where is the guild house of saber tooth guild?" Lisanna asked

"I don't know" Mira answered.

"And why is Laxus so close to Lucy? I remember him being so cruel towards her?" Levy asked.

"I don't know either" Mira anwered

"And what the hell is Laxus talking about Lucy being a celestial god slayer? I mean sure she is a celestial wizard but how is she a celestial dragon slayer?" Gajeel asked

"Simple...she collected all the 13 gate keys and made contract with the spirit king" Freed answered

"Hey! How'd you know?" Natsu asked

"As members of the Raijin tribe we know everything that's going on" Evergreen answered.

Hope you guys like the new chapter! I'm just putting short updates because I'm too busy(by busy I mean lazy) to type...well please give me reviews about my stories because I'm just new here *teary eyes*


	3. Chapter3: Lucy's new team?

This is** animeloverzz1222 again...**

**anyway I don't own fairy tail**

**heck I don't even know how to draw my own manga XD**

**well enjoy**

"Lucy collected the 12 gate keys?" Lisanna asked.

"Of course...and she is one of us now...that means we have 2 dragon slayer and God slayer" Sting said while entering the guild.

"When did you get here?" Gajeel asked Rogue

"Just now..." Rogue answered

"Where is she anyway?" Sting asked in an annoyed tone

"She went to a mission with Laxus" Cana answered *drinking as usual*

"Oh that guy again" Rogue said in a boring tone

"You know him?" Macao asked

"Duh...he's always with Lucy" Sting replied in a very rough tone.

"I see...and you're jealous?" Happy teased. Sting blushed, Rogue stayed quiet and the rest just laughed.

"Darn you stupid cat!" then the guild fight started. Sting accidentally punched Natsu, who punched Gray, who punched Gajeel, who accidentally pushed Elfman and bumped Erza who dropped her strawberry cheese cake and was burned by Natsu than the whole guild got into the messy fight until...

"WHAT IS THIS COMMOTION ABOUT?!" guess whose back...it's Lucy

"Whoa...you made a pretty big mess here" Laxus said looking around the guild

"I'm asking you what is this commotion about?" Lucy asked no one in particular

"Hey...we're here" Sting greeted.

"What the hell are doing here!" Lucy yelled in an angry tone

"Hey! We're just visiting you be grateful" Sting taunted

"Oh..." Lucy said in a bored tone

"Aren't you supposed to tell us something?" Erza asked

"Oh...about the guild transfer? I'm going to transfer because they are a more much stronger and a much better guild than this guild..." Lucy explained.

"Yeah...so pack up and we're going to your first Saber tooth guild mission" Sting said

"Oh sure..." Lucy said while looking at the 2 dragon slayers

"So? What are you standing there for?" Sting asked

"I'm ready to go any time...and transfer tomorrow" Lucy said while leaving the two behind together with Laxus.

"Wow...she's one hell of a girl" Laxus said following Lucy

"Let's go Sting" Rogue called out to a paralyzed Sting

"Right...I'm coming" Sting said while following Rogue outside the guild house

"Okay...is it me or Lucy is hanging out with boys who like her?" Gray asked

"Maybe she doesn't know" Levy said

"Yeah...even though she changed she's still dense when it comes to LOVE...she still doesn't know about Gray having a huge crush on her...Natsu liking her...Hibiki interested in her...Loke still flirting with her...and Zeref trying to capture her..." Mira said

"Wait Zeref! Why the hell does he want Lucy?I mean sure Gray, Natsu, Hibiki, Loke, Laxus, Sting, and Rogue has a crush on her but Zeref! Where did you get that idea?" Erza said

"Hey! He does have a crush on her...since the Grand magic tournament he always desires Lucy" Mira said

"Where do you even get those ideas?" Laki asked

"I have sources so you know...(A/n: in real life I have tons of sources from different schools that's why they call me a spy ;P)" Mira said. Everyone sweat dropped from what she said

"Anyway...I'm more interested on Lucy's new power" Natsu said

"We're just curious as you are" Wakaba said

"Speaking of the angel and the angel came" Juvia said while looking at Lucy enter the guild.

~**well this is the 3rd chapter...yet I'm still busy(Lazy) to write so it's a bit short ^.^~**


	4. Chapter4: dark Lucy?

**IT'S ME AGAIN...~SHII~**

**HERE'S CHAPTER 3 ~SHII~**

**BUT I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL (I ONLY OWN IT IN MY DREAMS) ~SHII~**

**ENJOY ~SHII~**

They all looked at Lucy with fear and worry.

"What are you all looking at?" Lucy said glaring at them.

"Oh...nothing" Mira answered with a nervous smile.

"Okay...if you wouldn't mind I'll get my insignia removed" Lucy said while walking up to the master's office.

"Why did you all froze?" Lissana asked.

"You probably didn't notice the aura around her...but it seems that she's using DARK magic" Reedus explained.

"Only few people noticed it...others noticed her Saber tooth insignia..." Macao said.

"It seems that Erza is also trembling" Mira said while looking at Erza shaking at a corner (A/n: just for fun)

"That dark aura...I never felt it before..." Erza said talking to herself

"She sure sensed Lucy's dark aura" Gray said

"No kidding...bunny girl's aura grew a lot bigger and darker" Gajeel said

"And her scent is different" Natsu said sniffing the air.

"Yeah...it's so strange that someone can easily change their scent...well for Lucy that is...usually it's hard for ordinary wizards to change their scent...but for some reason Lucy-san's scent keeps changing every minute" Wendy agreed.

"Like we said...she isn't ordinary...she's a god slayer...making her more powerful than dragon slayers" Rogue said entering next to Sting.

"Hey! Who told you that you can enter our guild?" Natsu asked

"We're here to fetch your... I mean our Lucy..." Sting said. Thne Lucy exited the master's office with a pissed off face. She kicked the post scratching it

"Hey! We just fixed the guild" Max reminded

"It's not my problem that you always destroy stuff...making the master suffer..." Lucy said in an annoyed tone. Max immediately backed down.

"What got you so pissed off?" Sting asked in concern.

"Let's talk about it somewhere else" Lucy said while exiting with the two twin dragon slayer. Then the master opened the door of his office and exited with a serious face

"What is it master?" Elfman asked

"All I did was tell her they are going to work with some chosen team from different guilds then she stormed out..." Master answered

~With Lucy~

"I hate working with people like them! Arrrghhhh" Lucy yelled.

"Hey...we'll just tell master that you don't want to work with them" Sting said

"You're right...we should be the ones spreading disaster not preventing them..." Lucy said

"People can be the strangest creatures sometimes" Loke said appearing from out of nowhere

"Oh Loke...where have you been? You haven't visited me for months" Lucy asked with no emotions

"Yeah...I was punished for sneaking out during our meeting in the spirit world..." Loke said while scratching the back of his head

"That's why you haven't bothered me for so long" Lucy said

"Basically...yes" Loke said

"YO!" Sting greeted Loke

"Hey...It's _you_ again" Loke greeted while gritting his teeth

"Yeah...why are you here anyways? Her life was so great when you were gone" Sting said

"Hey Loke" Rogue greeted

"Hey Rogue" Loke greeted back then turned his attention back at Sting.

"Enough of the arguments..." Lucy called off

"Sure" the two said while glaring at each other.

"Boys...they're such war freaks" Lucy thought while rolling her eyes

"Let's go Lucy-san" Rogue said while walking away

"I'm right behind you Rogue-san" Lucy said following Rogue who wears no emotions. Then the 'two idiots' (A/n: Lucy calls them that way) followed

**CLIFFHANGER! *FALLS OFF A ****_CLIFF_**** WITH THE USE OF A ****_HANGER_***** ~SHII~**

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATES GUYS (I WAS REVIEWING FOR MY EXAMS AND BELIEVE ME IT WAS DIFFICULT XD) ~SHII~**

** ANYWAYS PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS ABOUT MY LAME CHAPTER ~SHII~**

**ANIMELOVERZZ1222 SIGNING OUT ~SHII~**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**OKAY THIS IS ME!**

**I WAS WONDERING IF YOU COULD HELP WITH THE PAIRING?**

**I KNOW LUCY IS SUPER POWERFUL NOW BUT SHE NEEDS SOMEONE**

**SO HELP ME DECIDE BY CHOOSING HER 'SOMEONE' IN THIS POLL:**

**NATSU **

**LAXUS**

**STING**

**ROGUE**

**GRAY**

**LOKE**

**ZEREF**

**THANKS FOR YOUR HELP**

**WELL IF YOU DID HELP ^.^**


	6. Chapter 5: Actually a Dragon God Slayer

**OKAY NOW I'LL START THE NEW CHAPTER**

**BUT SADLY I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL (TOO BAD SO SAD XD)**

**SO I''LL SHUT UP WHILE YOU ENJOY THE NEW CHAPPY :X**

"Hey you guys! Wait up!" Loke called out while running after Lucy and Rogue

"Oh no, you're not" Sting said running Loke.

"Enough you two...I know it's cute when you two fight over me but it's not the time" Lucy scolded

"Don't waste your time on them...they just can't help it since they are mortal enemies" Rogue reminded

"Hey! You're the one to talk...you had a little crush on Lucy when you first saw her" Sting reminded

"That was before" Rogue countered

"Awww...you had a crush on me? But now is not a good time to bring that up...we need to get back to your guild house and take up a mission" Lucy reminded

~`~` SABERTOOTH GUILD HOUSE~`~

Lucy and her team of 3 arrived at the Saber tooth castle. Lucy barged in like an old member. Several wizards noticed the dark aura around her and quietly resumed their 'thing'

"Sooo...you're Lucy right?" Yukino asked

"Yes I am Lucy Heartfilia...why you suddenly ask?" Lucy asked curiously

"I'm just interested...how did you expand your dark aura to that kind of level?" Yukino asked

"I don't really know..." Lucy answered

"Actually she's the God slayer we were talking about..." Rogue said walking beside Lucy

"Oh I see...welcome to saber tooth..." Yukino said

'She kindda reminds of Lisanna' Lucy thought to herself. Then boys started flirting with her.

"Hey...back off...she's mine" Loke and Sting growled. Then the boys started a battle

"Boys with their stupid crush" Lucy said rolling her eyes

"You can't help it...sooner or later you'll end up with someone..." Yukino giggled

"And that someone is? I don't really care about that right now..." Lucy responded

"You can drop that cold attitude now...herein this guild we never ever abandon our guild mates" Yukino said

"Oh really? You know you remind me of Levy and Lisanna..." Lucy said with a smile

"Humph...I hate those two..." Yukino said

"You got that right" Lucy said while sitting down

'This is just like the scene there... mages fighting and others drinking' Lucy thought while watching the scene carefully 'I wonder what are they doing now?' Lucy thought

~`~AT FAIRY TAIL~`~

Everyone was quiet. Cana wasn't drinking, Natsu and Gray weren't fighting, Elfman wasn't shouting, Levy wasn't reading, Gajeel wasn't singing. It was weird indeed

"Where could Lu-Chan be? I really miss her" Levy said

"Juvia misses Lucy-san even though she's my love rival" Juvia complained

"Come on guys...if that girl was here...she probably wants you all to smile" Laxus said

"Yeah!" Happy said

"Too bad she's not here" Laxus added while laughing (A/n: good way to ruin the mood Laxus!)

"I can't just sit here...I'm going to drag her here whether she likes it or not!" Erza said standing up

"Good luck with that Tatiana" Laxus said with a smirk

"I'm going with you" Natsu said

"Me too" Gray said

"Wait...since you're all going to go there anyway...you'll be the team I'm going to send for the guild alliance" Master said

"Why now?" Natsu complained

"Coz' the Tartaros guild is going to launch an attack." Master answered

"Let's go then!" Erza commanded.

"They're really determined to get Lucy back" Mira said with a smile

"Good luck changing her mind" Laxus said

"What do you mean Laxus?" Levy asked

"When she was training with me she developed this habit of not changing her decisions" Laxus said

"Wait did you say training with you?" Gajeel asked

"Yeah..." Laxus said walking to the 2nd floor

~`~BACK TO THE SABER TOOTH GUILD~`~

Erza, Natsu and Gray entered the guild house surprising everyone

"Where's Lucy!" Natsu bluntly asked

"And why are you here?" Lucy said standing up from the bar placing her hand on her hip accompanied by Loki, Rogue and Sting.

"We are here to drag you back!" Natsu yelled

"Good luck" Loki waved

"Why you...you didn't talk to me, and now you're actually begging me to go back with you? No thanks!" Lucy said walking away.

"Hey we're not done yet!" Erza said grabbing Lucy's shoulders

"Did I give you permission to touch me?" Lucy asked with a deadly glare

"Do I even need permission?" Erza asked earning a punch that sent her flying to the wall

"Don't ever think that I'm like before" Lucy said walking infront of Erza.

"What happened to the Lucy we all knew?" Gray asked

"O she died...since she wanted power I killed her" Lucy responded

"She is now the new and powerful Lucy...the celestial dragon God slayer...naturally slaying a dragon or a God is difficult ...but she did it within 5 months" Rogue explained

"A what now?!" Gray asked

"A dragon God! I never thought they really existed." Erza said

"I don't care...now just die!" Lucy said attacking Erza

"By the command of thy ruler, purge into the darkness, bring light to this impure world! Dragon God magic a thousand stars of heaven!" Lucy chanted. The a golden magic circle appeared below Lucy who began glowing

"It's the first time I've witness this kind of power!" Yukino exclaimed

"This is the power of A DRAGON GOD SLAYER!" Sting said with a smile

"With this kind of power...she'll destroy the whole guild" Rogue said

"Don't worry...She can rebuild it with no effort" Loki said

"Now die Erza!" Lucy said while charging towards Erza

**CLIFF HANGER! DADADADUM!**

**SO I'LL END THIS CHAPTER**

**I'M SO SO GLAD FOR YOUR REVIEWS IT REALLY HELPED ME A LOT!**

**SO ANYWAYS JUST LOOK FORWARD TO MY NEXT CHAPTERS TO KNOW WHO LUCY WILL BE WITH**

**AND SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR DO LONG (BUSY WITH SCHOOL WORKS)**

**WELL ANYWAY I'M GOING BYE~BYE~ FOR NOW :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**THIS IS MY 6****TH**** CHAPTER**

**THANKS TO MY COAUTHORS WHO KEEPS ON SUPPORTING ME**

**WELL TOO BAD I'M NOT THE OWNER OF FAIRY TAIL**

**SO ENJOY~**

"Now die Erza!" Lucy said while attacking Erza, just then a dark sphere surrounded Lucy

"Lucy-san, Please stop this" Zeref said appearing beside Lucy

"So you decided to visit...what brought you here?" Lucy asked

"Nothing important...I just wanted to visit you" Zeref said with the same stoic expression

"Why did come back? Didn't I tell you to stay away from her? You almost killed her the last time we met..." Sting said

"I didn't mean to hurt her..." Zeref said with soft eyes

"Why did you stop me?" Lucy asked seriously looking at the badly injured Erza

"Coz' she's already in bad shape..." Zeref said looking at Erza

"Erza...are you alright?" Gray and Natsu ran to Erza's side (A/n: guess what! They were so scared of Lucy that they reacted late)

"I guess I've already caused too much damage to the guild house..." Lucy sighed while sitting together with Loke, Sting, Rouge and Zeref

"This is completely insane...she's crazy powerful" Gray complimented

"Are you saying that I was weak?" Lucy asked

"No you were absolutely strong" Gray answered while sweating

"She's scarier than Erza!" Natsu shrieked

"You are welcome to stay...since your team mate is down" Yukino said

"Thank you" Gray thanked.

"And you'll probably find out why she's very angry at you..." Loke winked

"So you're saying that you're on our side?" Natsu asked

"I'm not saying I am...but since she became strong she always puts herself in danger" Loke said

"O...so you want us to stop her from hurting herself?" Gray asked

"Yes" Loke said

"Let's go Loke..." Lucy called out

"Coming" Loke said while running after his companions

"Wow...is Lucy that miserable?" Erza asked

"Hey... where's Zeref?" Natsu asked.

"Oh...he left together with Lucy and her team" Yukino informed

"Natsu...why don't we concentrate on Erza...She's badly injured" Gray said

"Let me help you" Yukino said calling Libra to levitate Erza to their infirmary (A/n: Which was huge by the way)

~`~WITH LUCY~`~

"Hey Lucy...what kind of mission are we doing?" Sting asked curiously

"It's not that dangerous...we're gonna hunt a monster..." Lucy said

"Where's Zeref?" Loke asked

"He left...I don't know why" Lucy said

"So...what kind of monster are we going to hunt?" Rogue asked

"A huge Wyvern dragon...it was disturbing the people in the snowy village... they asked me to kill the wyvern for them in exchange of the dragon's scales" Lucy said

"It will cost a lot of money" Sting said with dollar signs written on his eyes

"Yeah...it will...and then we can shop lots of food and clothes" Lucy said (A/n: she still have a girly side ;D)

"As long as there's food I'm in it" Sting said with a smirk

"Why are walking by the way?" Loke asked

"Coz' this two can't handle transportation" Lucy said while pointing at the two dragon slayer

"Hahaha... What a bunch of sissies" Loke teased.

"Shut up..." Sting growled

"You want to fight?" Loke challenged. Then the glaring contest began

"You two stop it or I'll both leave you here" Lucy warned like obedient dogs the two stopped arguing

"Good" Lucy said with a smile

"Ne Lucy-Chan...What's so interesting with this mission?" Rogue asked

"It's just because a wyvern's scale costs almost a thousand jewels...and I want that money to buy whatever I want" Lucy answered

"Ohhhh" Sting and Loke said in realization

"If I get that money...I'll take Lucy to a fancy restaurant" Sting thought to himself

"If I get that money... Lucy will probably marry me" Loke thought

"If I get that money... I'll help Lucy-san get whatever she wants" Rogue thought

"If I get that money... I will have my revenge" Lucy thought (A/n: Greediness)

"We're here...you three wait here while I talk to the chief" Lucy commanded the three when they arrived at a village covered in snow (A/n: Uh Duh...that's why it's called snowy village...wait am I talking to myself? What's happening to me?)

~`~AFTER SOME TIME~`~

Lucy met up with her team.

"Okay...the Wyvern is in the forest...the chief warned me about the avalanche" Lucy informed while leading the way to the forest

"Are you sure this is an easy job?" Loke asked with worry

"Who told you it's an easy job? Knowing Lucy either this mission is the hardest mission on the mission board or one of the s-class missions" Sting said

"Sting's correct...but this is one of the most difficult missions on the mission board" Lucy verified

"I think it's here" Rogue said

"Yes...I can smell its approaching" Lucy said

~`~`AFTER THE BATTLE~`~

Lucy, Sting, Rogue, Loke was very exhausted and almost out of magic powers when they defeated the giant wyvern

'Lucy's injured again' Loke thought looking at the currently panting Lucy

"Let's get back...take as much as scales as you want" Lucy said picking tons of wyvern scales

"Let's go..." Rogue invited

(A/n: Sorry...I'm just so lazy to write the fighting scene)

~`~THEY'RE BACK IN THEIR GUILD HOUSE~`~

Lucy and her team arrived at their guild house exhausted and clothes torn

"What happened?" Yukino asked looking at Lucy's deep wounds

"It's her being reckless again" Sting explained

"Hey...what can I say...I like using my magic" Lucy said with a smirk

"Come now Lucy...I need to cure your wounds...they're serious" Yukino said

"Sure" Lucy said following Yukino to the infirmary

~`~ INFIRMARY~`~

Yukino was treating Lucy's wounds.

"This are very deep wounds...you need to sleep so I can slow the flowing of blood" Yukino said. Lucy slept while Yukino treated her wounds

"What happened to her?" Gray asked while watching Yukino treated Lucy

"She got reckless again...she always ends up like this when taking up missions from this guild" Yukino answered

"I see..." Natsu said

"As you can see...she never showed us any expressions related to pain...she explained to us that she went through a lot of pain already that she can't even feel it" Yukino said

"And we were the cost of this?" Happy asked

"I don't know...she never told us...every time we ask about fairy tail she just breaks whatever she hold...and then she would say that she doesn't care for that guild anymore" Yukino answered with soft eyes

"We let her go through those pains without even realizing it" Gray said

"It's her fault for not even telling us" Natsu said

"Hey Yukino...how she's doing?" Loke asked

"She got deep wounds..." Yukino answered

"Guess she's already killing herself" Loke said

"She is what now?!" Natsu asked

"When a wizard abuses her magic her life might be shorten...in Lucy's case...if she gets more reckless...one day she might die...or even kill herself...she always is protecting her team mates always saying that she will never betray her friends like what her exteam mates did" Loke explained.

"So that's why you wanted us to stop her from hurting herself" Gray said in realization

**SO THAT'S IT GUYS...THIS CHAPTER IS SHORTER OR LONGER [I DUNNO] THAN THE OTHERS**

**ANYWAYS YOU GUYS SAW A LOT OF A/NS BECAUSE I'M TALKING TO MYSELF WHILE TYPING THIS CHAPTER...I'M ALWAYS LEFT BEHIND SO I TALK TO MYSELF ALOT**

**I'M NOT SAYING I'M NUTS OR ANYTHING**

**ANYWAY...I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER...**

**PLEASE IF ANY OF YOU HAVE SUGGESTIONS OR COMMENTS PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS**

**OR EVEN PM ME...**

**THANKS FOR READING...**

**AND WAIT TILL I MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**I PROMISE I'LL MAKE IT EVEN LONGER SINCE I'M VERY BORED AND I HAVE TIME TO DO THIS [I EVEN WATCH ANIME AND READ MANGA WHILE DOING THIS...I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING IT'S IMPOSSIBLE BUT BELEIVE ME OR NOT I CAN DO IT]**

**SO KEEP ON SENDING ME REQUEST AND REVIEWS...YOU CAN ALSO RECCOMEND ME YOUR OR YOUR FAVORITE FANFICTIONS FOR ME TO READ ;)**

**I KNOW YOU THINK I'M KIND AND ALL**

**BUT IF YOU MEET ME IN PERSONAL...YOU'LL FIND OUT I'M EVIL**

**ANYWAY...I'M ALREADY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CIFF HANGER (A GOOD WAY TO MAKE THE STORY EVEN LONGER :D)**

**JA~NE**


	8. Chapter 7

**THIS IS MY 7****TH**** CHAPTER...NOW LET'S TRY THE DIALOG THINGY SOME OF MY COAUTHORS DO**

**LUCY: I'M SO LUCKY IN THIS STORY...CAN YOU BELIEVE IT...I'M STRONGER THAN NATSU AND ERZA!**

**ANIMELOVERZZ1222: YEAH...BECAUSE YOU'RE MY FAVOURITE CHARACTER**

**NATSU: HEY NO FAIR! I'M NOT YOUR FAVORITE?**

**ANIMELOVERZZ1222: NOT THAT I HATE YOU...BUT YEAH...YOU'RE NOT MY FAVOURITRE**

**STING: ANYWAYS SHE DOESN'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

"I don't get it (A/n: I don't either)...she's strong" Natsu said

"It's hard to explain" Loke said

"It's okay if you can't explain it..." Gray said

"Thanks..." Loke said. Then Lucy started to wake up, Gray and Natsu walked away before she opened her eyes

"Is it already finished?" Lucy asked looking at her stitch

"Yeah...it took some time because the wound is deep" Yukino said with a tender smile

"Oh...are the fairies still here?" Lucy asked sniffing the air

"Yes...you beat the hell out of Erza with just one hit...she received severe injuries...so I asked them to stay here since she's still down" Yukino explained

"Arrggghhh...do they have to?" Lucy whined like a child

"Yes..." Yukino said while giggling on how cute Lucy was when she's whining.

"I'm going to sleep" Lucy said closing her eyes

"Okay...I'll give you time to rest" Yukino said exiting the infirmary. Then after sometime Lucy was sleeping peacefully. Gray and Natsu decided to have a peek of Lucy

"She's still the same when sleeping" Natsu said looking at the sleeping Lucy

"Yeah...she didn't change that much" Gray said

"Hey what are you talking about?" Stung whispered making the two jump in surprise

"Don't scare me like that..." Natsu said

"Why are you spying at her?" Rogue asked

"Well...we're just looking at her if she's doing fine in this guild" Gray answered

"As you can see she's fine...you don't need to check on her...remember you're the one who caused her to turn into someone like this" Sting said

"Well...we didn't mean it..." Happy said

"Shut it stupid cat...why are you here anyway" Sting demanded (A/n: I know...happy is just an extra)

"We are waiting for Erza to wake up...Lucy caused too much damage to her that she can't even move..." Natsu laughed nervously, and then the argument started

"What's all the noise out here?" Lucy asked as she looked at the arguing mages.

"Oh nothing that concerns you" Sting smiled with nervousness

"Alright...just keep it down...if you don't...I'll gladly send you to hell" Lucy threatened with a sleepy look

'Awww' the boys thought while looking at the yawning Lucy as she entered her infirmary room

"She's cute and scary at the same time" Natsu said

"Ofcourse she is..." The three boys sang in unison

"Ummm...excuse me...is Miss Heartfilia inside?" Hibiki asked

"Oh...so you're here" Gray said

"Hi Gray" Hibiki greeted

"State you're business" Sting said

"I'm here to visit her..." Hibiki explained

"Alright" Rogue said letting Hibiki enter Lucy's room

"You're overprotecting her" Natsu said

"No we're not..." Sting defended

"Uh yes you are" Gray argued

"No we're not" Rogue said.

"Yes you are" Natsu joined then it continued until they heard a loud thud coming from inside

"Hey what's happening in there?" Sting asked opening the door. They were horrified when they saw Hibiki in a corner terrified and Lucy missing

"Where's Lucy!" Sting demanded

"She was taken by someone powerful..." Hibiki answered with tears dripping

"Who is it?" Gray asked

"I don't know..." Hibiki said crying

"Damn it...the Tartaros guild already made their move...why are they so early?" Sting asked

"That's not the problem..." Gray said

"Yes it is...Lucy is the main reason the inactive Tartaros guild is making their move" Rogue explained.

"Why her...not Natsu, You, Sting, Gajeel or Wendy" Gray demanded

"Because she's a lot powerful than us...I mean...who wouldn't want that kind of power?" Sting answered

"You do have a point...so what do we do now?" Happy asked

"We wait for further instructions...Lucy and master already predicted this...and made a plan" Rogue answered.

"How can you wait for instructions when Lucy is missing?" Natsu asked furiously

"Coz' unlike you fairies we saber tooth don't take reckless moves that might hurt our friends" Sting explained

"Okay...Lucy has been kidnapped as we anticipated...now we charge by teams...ofcourse our team of dragon slayers are going first..." Minerva announced

"Finally... let's go Rogue!" Sting called out while running out of the guild

"We will be back" Rogue said while following Sting

"Okay members...the 'Crush Tartaros To Pieces and Kill Everyone Of Them' started so be ready" Yukino signalled and commanded

"All of them working together and planning together just to save one member...they're admirable...unlike us, who ignored one of our most precious guild mate for how long..." Gray thought

"They're a lot better than us...because of them Lucy befriended lots of powerful friends, kept Lucy safe, made her life a lot easier and made her powerful...compared to them we're nothing to Lucy...we made her cold, made her life miserable, always puts her life in danger, over protecting her which made her weak" Natsu thought sadly

~MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE~

"Let me go..." Lucy said while trying to escape the powerful grip of a guy

"Look whose here...if it isn't the so called goddess of saber tooth...Lucy Heartfilia...so I finally captured you...and now you will be mine forever" A dark shadow said.

"What are you saying!"Lucy asked trying to escape

"I've been watching you and you have held my heart captivated by your beauty..." Then a tall boy about her age with silver hair and blood tainted eyes appeared

"My name is Arthur..." the man introduce

"Let me guess...you're the master of this guild" Lucy hissed

"Your guess is correct..As expected from the great goddess of saber tooth" Arthur said.

"Yeah, yeah...so what do you want?" Lucy asked

"Simple...your hand in marriage"

"Sorry but..." Lucy said in excuse

"But what?" Lucy was nervous but was trying to hide it

"Can I have water first please" Lucy demanded then a bottle of water was given to her she drank at the same time trying to think of an excuse

"So...tell why you can't marry me" Arthur said

"Cause..."

"Cause she's my fiancé" Zeref said entering. Everyone's jaw dropped while Lucy chocked on the water she was drinking

"What!" They yelled in unison

"You heard me right...she's my fiancée...and don't you dare touch her...or I'll kill you all" Zeref said with a dark aura surrounding him

"Yes sir!" Arthur said while saluting

"Now...give her to me" Zeref said carrying Lucy who was still shocked from what happened a while ago

"Are you okay Lucy?" Zeref asked when the two saber dragons arrived

"Lucy! Zeref! Are you both okay?" Sting asked.

"Yeah" Lucy said snapping back to reality

"So what happened?" Rogue asked

"The master of Tartaros guild was proposing to her...and I just saved her" Zeref said setting Lucy to the ground

"Jeez...what does everyman see in you...that even the great dark wizard Zeref fell inlove with you?" Sting asked with slight jealousy

"Don't worry...I'll be yours forever" Lucy said the Sting blushed

"Just kidding" Lucy said

"But I'm going to make sure you'll be mine Lucy" Zeref said

"Over my dead body" Sting said

"Count Loke, Natsu, Gray and Hibiki in that battle" Lucy reminded

"You're even enjoying this?" Rogue asked

"Yeah...why don't you join them...I know you still like me...and you might have a chance...you're cute" Lucy said

"Hey..." The two said

"What...I only said you might have..." Lucy teased with a small smile.

"What do we need to do to be your love?" Rogue asked calmly

"Simple...I challenge all of my admirers to show me things or personality that will turn me on and I will be your girl whoever turns me on" Lucy said with a tempting smile.

**SO THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER...**

**THE POLL RESULTS TURNED OUT TO BE A TIE BETWEEN ZEREF AND STING SO I NEED YOU TO DECIDE WHICH OF THE TWO IS WORTHY OF LUCY'S LOVE**

**AND AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS AND PMS ABOUT THIS CHAPTER :D**

**ONE MORE QUESTION..CAN ALL OF YOU (I'M NOT FORCING YOU OR ANYTHING) TELL ME YOUR AGES? YOU MIGHT THINK I'M SOME PERVERTED GUY BUT I'M ACTULLY AS GIRL (FYI)**

**BUT LET ME START! I'M 14 YEARS OLD...JUST CURIOUS...YOU KNOW HOW WE TEENAGERS ARE THESE DAYS...ALWAYS CURIOUS ABOUT EVERYTHING**

**AND LIKE I SAID I'M MIRAJANE IN REAL LIFE SO I NEED SOME INFORMATIONS AND SOURCES **

***EVIL SMILE***


	9. Chapter 8

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I'VE BEEN GROUNDED FOR 2 WEEKS SO I COULDN'T USE MY LAPTOP FOR TWO WEEKS ANYWAY...**

**NOW THIS IS MY 8****TH**** CHAPTER...**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER**

Lucy and her team arrived at Saber tooth together with Zeref which brought surprise to everyone.

"So it's Zeref who saved you...I thought one of the dragon slayers would save you and destroy Tartaros because they kidnapped you" Minerva greeted while looking at Sting.

"Yes...if I didn't save her she would be in a wedding ceremony with the Guild master of Tartaros guild" Zeref said with a soft smile

"I didn't expect him to propose to me...besides Zeref even lied to them...telling them that I was his fiancée" Lucy said

"You did what now!" The whole guild yelled

"Look it's nothing..." Zeref said

"I was suppose to save Lucy" Sting grumbled

"Anyway...I'm going to the house" Lucy said (A/n: I forgot to tell all of you...that they all live together)

"Hey...why not wait for us?...we are living together...we'll be quick...please" Sting pleaded

"Fine...just make it quick" Lucy said sitting at a stool

"Sure..." Sting said dragging Rogue to the master's office

"Boys are boys" Lucy said with a smile

"Don't tell me you're falling for Sting" Zeref said

"I'm not actually saying that but...I would like to thank you for saving me awhile ago" Lucy said

"Don't worry about it" Zeref said.

"Those two are just like you...always protecting me...just like 'them' when I was still a part of their team" Lucy said with an angry face after saying the word them.

"Still didn't forgive us" Gray said with a smile.

"You I forgave...Erza...no...Natsu...never" Lucy answered

"Why forgive me and not them?" Gray asked

"Well...I know you disagreed when you three were voting if Lisanna should replace me" Lucy simply answered.

"So you knew" Gray said while sitting beside Lucy. Just then Sting busted out of the master's office followed by Rogue

"Stay away from her" Sting growled

"Why?" Gray asked

"Because you're not in the challenge..." Sting answered

"What challenge?" Natsu asked making everybody jump in surprise.

"Oh yeah...you two don't know anything about the challenge" Zeref said.

"And what is the challenge all about?" Hibiki asked (A/n: man! When and where did they appear?)

"Whoever can woo Lucy will have her..." Sting explained

"I'm definitely in it!" Natsu said with excitement

"I'll join" Hibiki said

"I'll make her mine" Gray said then the 6 wizards were glaring at each other with intense stares. (A/n: you can see fire and lightning behind them...their background :D)

"Don't tell me I've been forgotten...I'll make Lucy mine" Loke said popping out of nowhere (A/n: I can't do anything...they're popping out of nowhere...despite the fact that this is my story...they're acting on their own O.o).

"And who told you that you're one of the participants in this challenge?" Rogue asked

"As you all know...I'm one of Lucy's biggest admirers and I assure you that she'll be mine" Loke exclaimed.

"Not on my watch" Sting said

"Over my dead body" Gray said

"Dream on!" Natsu said

"Not as long as I live!" Zeref exclaimed

"Don't get in my way...I'll get Lucy for sure!" Hibiki said

"Great another weird contest for my love" Lucy thought. Then the glaring contest continued with fire and visible lightning surrounding them all the way. Lucy watched in amusement as the 7 boys argued

"Lucy's mine!"

"No she's not"

"Hey...she's mine"

"No...I'm her man"

"Shut up and just sit down"

"Who told you that you could yell at me?"

"I wonder who? Wait it's ME!" Lucy giggled at the sight

"You sure are enjoying this" Yukino said looking at the amused Lucy

"I am...I've never been fought over by boys ..." Lucy said while smiling

"But now you are...I wonder who you'll pick?" Minerva said joining the conversation

"I think it'll be Zeref!"(A/n:YA THINK!)

"Or Sting!" (A/n: YEAH THAT'S RIGHT!)

"Or Rogue"(A/n: UMMMM...WHO ELSE)

"Natsu, Hibiki, Loke or even GRAY" (A/n: THEY ALL KNOW) Yukino said with a giggle Lucy was still wearing her smile.

"Hey Lucy I need to talk to you..." Minerva said

"Sure...what is it?" Lucy said still watching the fight which unfolded infront of her

"I need you to finish this mission alone...you need to keep this a secret" Minerva said handing Lucy a scroll

"Is it really important?" Lucy asked with a straight face

"Really important" Minerva answered

"Alright...how many weeks is it suppose to last?" Lucy asked

"With your strength, stamina, agility and magical power it will take about a month or less" Minerva said

"I'll be on it now..." Lucy said exiting the guild

"I bid you good luck" Minerva said with her conscience bugging her.

'I hope you return safe...but I doubt it...but if she doesn't do it...the dark masters will be revived...but if she do it she might be killed in the process of preventing the resurrection...' Minerva thought.

"Minerva-sama what was that mission all about? I'm pretty sure it's dangerous if you didn't let Sting and Rogue join" Yukino said

"It is a very dangerous mission...it's a mission that depends on the success of the wizard...if she succeeds she'll be able to save us all from total destruction" Minerva answered.

"Hey has anybody seen Zeref?" Sting asked

"I think he went after Lucy" Yukino said

"Where is Lucy anyways? She didn't return" Rogue asked

"She went to a mission given by Minerva-sama" Yukino said

"Then that mission must be really important" Sting said

"Yes...so don't go after them...I trust Zeref but you two aren't qualified" Minerva said

"We know" the twin dragon slayers said

**OKAY EVERYONE I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS TOO SHORT FOR SOME OF YOU**

**BUT UNLIKE SOME OF YOU I'M NOT VERY FOND OF WRITTING LONG CHAPTERS XD**

**SO I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT AND PLEASE GIVE ME MA REVIEWS OR ELSE I'LL ASSASSINANTE YOU! ZOLDYK STYLE! (NA JUST KIDDING) (NO I'M SERIOUS) (WILL YOU STOP ARGUING INSIDE MA HEAD!?)**

**AND PLEASE READ MY SECOND FANFIC WHICH IS ENTITLED 'THE GREY' WHICH IS COMING SOON.**

**IT FOCUSES ON LUCY'S AND NATSU'S CLOSE (M.U.) REALATIONSHIP**

**BY THE WAY...THE FAIRY TAIL OVA NO. 4 EXPLAINS THE NALU PAIRING AND THEIR (PROBABLY) ROMANTIC FEELINGS TOWARDS EACH OTHER (WHICH WAS ALREADY SO OBVIOUS SINCE THE PAHANTOM LORD GUILD ARC!). Well I'll get going now!**

**ANIMELOVERZZ1222 SIGNING OUT~**


	10. GOMENE

**OKAY GUYS I'M IN A HURRY ('COZ I USED MY LAPTOP WITHOUT PERMISSION AND I'M SUPPOSED TO BE GROUNDED FOR 2 MONTHS)**

**I'LL LET YOU KNOW I'M NOT GOING TO UPDATE FOR A WHILE BECAUSE I'M GROUNDED... THE REASON IS THAT I CAME HOME LATE LAST LAST WEEK DUE TO SOME SCHOOL MATTERS (I WAS ASSIGNED TO HELP THE CLEANERS CLEAN THE CLASSROOM AFTER OUR CLASSROOM CHRISTMAS PARTY...AND WE FINISHED 5:30 SO WE STAYED THERE FOR LIKE AN HOUR AND A HAL...SO IGOT HOME LIKE 9:00 BECAUSE THERE WEREN'T ANY CARS AND I WAS WAITING IN A FREAKIN LONG LINE)**

**AND SO MY MOM GOT THE IDEA THAT I WAS DRUNK AND GROUNDED ME (ALTHOUGH I EXPLAINED IT TO HER LIKE A THOUSAND TIMES) (AND I'M NOT THAT KIND OF GIRL...I'M EVEN THE TOP OF OUR CLASS AND IT'S TRUE)**

** SO I'M ASKIN YOU ALL TO GIVE ME IDEAS COZ I'M HAVING A WRITERS BLOCK HERE X(**


	11. Chapter 9

**HA! LUCKILY I HID ANOTHER ACCOUNT IN MY LAPTOP AND SINCE THEY'RE NOT HERE I SEARCHED MY LAPTOP! NOW I'M IN A HURRY TO POST THIS.**

**THIS IS MY 9****TH**** CHAPTER**

**AND I HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY IT**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL...NOT NOW NOT EVER **

Lucy and Zeref were walking to a forest where the dark guilds were trying to resurrect the dark guild masters.

"Why did you accept this mission? You might be killed in the process" Zeref asked

"Well if it means preserving everything dear to me...I'll definitely accept it" Lucy said with a grin. This was the first time she grinned at someone for months...she'll only show a smile or infront of Sting and Rogue or sometimes Loke.

"That thought of yours only made me want you even more..." Zeref said

"Eh...why did you like me in the first place?" Lucy asked

"Well...I thought your charming and all...and I've been watching you ever since the incident on

Tenroujima...I originally thought that you like Natsu so I didn't dare to confess or show my love to you" Zeref said.

"Well...I did have a _little _crush on Natsu...but then he said something that made me explode so I left him" Lucy said with a smile

"You know...You should smile more...that makes you even more pretty" Zeref said with a smile

"You're the first one who said those words to me honestly...though Loke always tell me that either he's flirting or trying to cheer me up...Natsu and Gray always say that to make me happy...Rogue and Sting always say that to comfort me or show me affections...Hibiki tells me that because he's concerned when I'm down but none of them dared to say that to me when I'm normal..." Lucy said with her emotionless face

"Well...did I turn you on then?" Zeref asked

"A little...to be honest...every one of you turned me on...so you've got to try harder...specially since the master gave you the opportunity to accompany me...lucky you" Lucy said

"Well then I'll try my best" Zeref said

~MEANWHILE IN THE SABER TOOTH GUILD HOUSE~

Yukino was having a question and answer portion among the 'WHO WILL BE LUCY'S MAN' contest

"Okay Hibiki...here's the question...why do you like Lucy?"

"Well because she's cute and hard working" Hibiki answered then cheers were heard

"Natsu answer the same question"

"Well because she a very supportive partner"

"Sting?"

"Easy because I love her" Sting answered and there were awes from the crowd

"Rogue..."

"Because she's powerful and a caring person"

"Gray"

"Because she is always there for me even if I always barge into her house"

"Loke"

"Because she's the one who saved me and the one who changed my idea about life"

"Alright folks there you have it the answers...who do you think will win?"

~BACK TO THE TWO PEOPLE"

"I feel that something's happening in the guild that I'm somehow involved" Lucy said with narrow eyes

"Maybe it's just your imagination" Zeref said

"Maybe" Lucy said. Then they arrived at a castle like building

"I feel like I'm in a movie or something (speaking of movies...the fairy tail movie: the phoenix and the priestess is coming this February)...like the Frankenstein" Lucy said with no emotions they walked into the 'war zone' together preparing for the worst.

"Let me ask something" Lucy said

"Yeah"

"Why did you accompany me anyway...in this mission you might actually see the fall of the great 'dragon God slayer Lucy 'the goddess' Heartfilia?" Lucy asked

"Well if that happens...I'll be the one who'll hold you till the end...but I'm not going to let that happen..." Zeref said

"I'm glad to hear that... I'll make it a goal to save everybody at the same time live my life to the fullest..." Lucy said.

**(LUCY SMILES FOR THE LAST TIME)**

**OKAY THIS IS PROBABLY A LITTLE SHORT? BUT COME ON I'M ALMOST DONE...**

**AND THE NEXT CHAPTER PROBABLY WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER SINCE I'M ALREADY HAVING WRITERS BLOCK...**

**SO BEFORE YOU ALL KILL ME (IF YOU CAN! I'M A ZOLDYK FAMILY MEMBER! KILLUA'S FUTURE WIFE! AND MANY OTHER ANIME BOYS' GIRLFRIEND! LOL...DREAMING...AND HOPING IT WAS TRUE) I'LL MAKE A RUN FOR IT (RUNS FOR HER LIFE WHILE SCREAMING 'I'M NOT GOING TO DIE!NEVER!')**

**SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER... WHICH IS THE BIG FINALE (PROBABLY)... :D**


	12. Chapter 10

**I SNEAKED MY LAPTOP FROM MY MOM SO I HAVE A TINSY BITSY TIME TO POST THIS**

**SO GUYS THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER...HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT (T.T)**

**IF YOU WANT TO PLEASE READ THIS OVER AND OVER AGAIN...YOU CAN EVEN RECOMMEND THIS TO OTHER READERS OUT THERE**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL (SADLY)**

**LUCY: AWWW...ANIMELOVERZZ1222-SAN DON'T CRY**

**ZEREF: YEAH YOU STILL HAVE YOUR OTHER STORIES THAT YOU SECRETLY WRITE ON YOUR NOTEBOOK DURING YOUR CLASSES (4 NOTEBOOKS TO BE EXACT)**

**ME: YOU GUYS...(T.T) I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! BUT WHY ARE YOU TWO SPYING ON ME DURING CLASSES?**

**STING: IT'S BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS DRAW ANIME RELATED STUFF...SO EVERYBODY HERE KNOWS YOU'RE AN OTAKU**

Lucy and Zeref separated as soon as they entered the castle**. **Lucy being the smartest went all the way up to the roof, where the rituals were being held.

"So the great Lucy Heartfilia is here after all" one of the evil men said

I'm glad you know name...I don't have to introduce myself..." Lucy said

"Oh...but the pleasure to meet you is ours"

"The pleasure is all yours...besides...you know the name of the one who is going to kill you"

"If you can...let's face it...you're out numbered"

"And so what if I'm out numbered?" then the battle started. Lucy eliminating the evil guilds one by one not until she was stabbed by one.

"Huh! You are dead!" soon men came in and started stabbing Lucy with spears, knives and swords.

"I knew this was going to happen...luckily I came prepared...my final spell..."

_Thou who art holy_

_The one ruler of heaven and earth_

_The king of all creatures_

_Bestow thy power upon me_

_Shine holy lights of heaven!_

_Reign for the last time!_

_Last art of the divine dragon God slayer!_

_Divine judgement!_

~WITH ZEREF~

Zeref was chasing an enemy. They ran into the forest, away from the castle. When he caught the enemy he discovered it was none other than Virgo. She had tears on her eyes. Zeref knew what this means so he stood up running as fast as he could, but he was too late. A light shone upon the castle, a warm and comforting light. He couldn't do anything but watch and cry. When the light disappeared the castle was cleansed, but everybody inside vanished, even Lucy was nowhere to be found. Virgo stood beside Zeref tears flowing out of her eyes

"She told me to give her goodbyes to everyone, and she told me to give this to you" she said handing over Lucy's gold ribbon

"Why? Why did she do that? I can kill them for her? I told her that I'm going to protect her..." Zeref said breaking into tears

~*~*~*~*~*FLASH BACK~*~*~*~*

_"I'm going to live! For everybody whom I care for...and for everybody who cares for me" Lucy said before they parted ways_

_"When we go back...can you the honour of being my girl?" Zeref asked_

_"I still need to choose...remember you still have competitions back home" Lucy said _

_"But promise me you'll come back for us, for Saber tooth, for Fairy Tail and for me?" Zeref asked_

_"I promise"_

_~*~*~*~*~*_FLASH BACK END~*~*~*~*~

"She said she was sorry...she didn't keep her promise...she broke her promise for the sake of mankind" Virgo said slowly fading away.

"Where will you go?" Zeref asked

"Well..Since our master disappeared we are free as spirits" Virgo said vanishing into thin air

~*~*WHEN HE ARRIVED AT SABER TOOTH MANSION~*~*

Zeref entered the mansion with a frown. Everybody waited for Lucy to arrive but for some reasons she never came

"Zeref where is Lucy ?" Sting asked furiously

"She...died" Zeref answered with his bangs covering his eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me" Natsu said in disbelief

"No...He's telling the truth" Loke said

"What do you mean?" Gray asked

"I can't feel Lucy's magical pressure" Loke answered

"Why?" Hibiki asked

"Why didn't you help her!" Sting asked with tears forming on his eyes

"Sting that's enough! I sent her to that job so stop blaming Zeref" Minerva said

"Why did you send her to a dangerous mission if you knew she was going to get killed if she went?" Rogue asked

"Because she's the only one who uses the divine Dragon God slayer magic" Minerva answered

"Still...why send her alone? You could have asked us to come with her...for her to have backups" Loke asked

"Because she asked me not to tell you...she knew she had to sacrifice for your safety! Now stop whining and accept it that she's dead!" Minerva yelled while bursting into tears together with Yukino

"I just can't believe it...Lucy's dead..." Sting said breaking down into tears. He was followed by the rest. For the first time Natsu and Sting comforted one another, Hibiki, Loke and Gray were hugging each other. Rogue and Zeref were sulking in a corner (A/n: they're both black XD)

"I know I shouldn't be saying this but, we need to stop this sulking and crying...if Lucy sees us right now...she'll surely yell at us" Yukino said

~*~*~*~3 MONTHS LATER~*~*~*~*~

Everyone was sulking crying over Lucy's death.  
"And who told you that I'm dead?" Lucy asked smashing the guild doors open

"LUCY!" then everybody jumped at her giving her hugs

"We thought you were dead!" Sting cried

"I told Virgo that I'm going to the spirit world and give my ribbon to Zeref as a remind that I'm coming back after 3 months...I think she heard the wrong message since the signal was a bit messy..." Lucy said

"It's a miracle! How'd you survive?" Minerva asked

"Well...because before the spell took effect I flew out of the castle...then Virgo took me to the spirit world to cure my injuries" Lucy answered

"You are amazing!" Yukino said.

"No I'm not!...I almost died" Lucy said

"We're just glad you're alive!" Natsu said pouncing on Lucy only to be punched by Sting.

"Don't touch her!" Sting Yelled

"I forgot! Who did you choose to be your BF?" Yukino asked

"Nobody...since neither of them turned me on...I choose no one!" Lucy smiled

"WHAT!?" the boys asked

"You got a problem with that?" Lucy asked with venomous eyes

"N..n...no...n...nothing" the boys stuttered

"Good..." Lucy said

**THEN THEY LIVE NOT SO HAPPILY EVER AFTER *THE END***

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY STORY! AND NOW I'LL MAKE A RUN FOR IT!**

**WHY YOU ASK? WELL...SOME OF YOU MIGHT BE DISAPPOINTED 'CUZ I ENDED IT TOO EARLY SO I'LL MAKE A RUN FOR IT BEFORE YOU KILL ME!**

**ANYWAY...MY OTHER STORY CALLED 'THE GREY' IS PRETTY MUCH CLOSE TO THIS STORY SO I BEGG OF YOU TO READ IT...I MADE IT THE SAME LUCY IN ANOTHER GUILD THINGY...BUT WITH A DIFFERENT PLOT XD**

**SOOO...I BID YOU ALL FAREWELL**

**THIS STORY WAS BROUGHT TO YOU BY ANIMELOVERZZ1222 THROUGH **


End file.
